Gravity
by percy.fanatic.26
Summary: So this is a new story I'm writing. It's a Twilight and Percy Jackson crossover. Percy and Annabeth travel to Forks and La Push. A wolf imprints on Annabeth and leaves Percy heartbroken. What will happen? Will Percy find a new love?
1. Travel

Percy's P.O.V

"Percy," Annabeth called, "we need to leave now!"

Annabeth and I are heading to Forks, Washington to go and find a demigod out there. Or so we think that there is a demigod there, I at least had a dream. Demigods get messages through dreams.

"Percy," she asked, "Are you paying attention?''

"Uh no did you ask me something?" I was already downstairs and looking at her quizzically.

"Yeah I asked if you wanted to drive."

"Yeah I'll drive." I opened the door of the car for her. Then got in on my side.

As I drove I thought about who this demigod's parent is hopefully it isn't my dad's kid. I like being an only kid for the time being on both my parents' side and Greek and Roman side. Except you know my mythological siblings like Tyson and Triton. I'm ok with that.

* * *

_Annabeth's P.O.V_

"Annabeth do you wanna drive I'm getting tired." Percy woke me up asking me.

"Sure, pull over." Gods I sounded bossy a lot, but Percy listened to what I said.

He pulled over and I looked at him. His goofy smile is what I like the best was showing on his face.

"I love you, ya' know," he said.

"Yeah I know or you better." I threatened and he gave me that goofy smile again. Gods I loved him. "You know what," I said as I drove past the 'WELCOME TO IOWA' sign "I think we should stop at a motel or something. Get some sleep."

"Ok. Let's stop." Percy agreed. I pulled in to a Motel 5 and parked. "I'll go get us signed in."

"Ok," Percy said as we kissed.

I went and got us a room. "Percy, room 203."

"Sweet, let's go." We stepped into the room and heard a growl outside.

* * *

**HEY GUYS!**

**This is a story that I really want to finish. But, hey, due to the summary, I want to ask you guys what wolf do you think should imprint on Annabeth. The choices are Seth, Collin, Brady, and Embry. I will put a poll up on my account. I also have a joke it might not be funny but still here goes:**

**I thought of this story while cleaning.**

**Hopefully it isn't _messy_.**

**-Tiara**


	2. Forever Alone

_Chapter 2: Forever Alone_

**Okay guys so here's the thing nobody voted, but I did have 2 reviews that said Seth. Sooooooooooooo I decided to go with Seth.**

* * *

_Seth's P.O.V_

_"Quil! Will you shut up? NOW!"_ I complained to him. _"Shut up about Claire."_

_"Ease up Seth."_ Jacob said, _"Calm down." _Quil, Jacob and I were out running patrols.

_"Seth you don't have to be such a grumpy pants,"_ Quil said.

_"Easy enough for you guys to say. Jacob and Renesmee are going to freakin' live __forever__ and Quil and Claire are going to have a long happy life together and I'm stuck with Leah for the rest of my life."_

_"Dude that's a bummer, but I have a weird feeling that an imprinting is going to happen soon. So it could be you .Just think about it. Call it an alphas instinct. But it's still a feeling."_ Wise words from the alpha everybody. He's just optimistic because he has Renesmee and she's coming of age soon. (Eye roll) "_Seth I heard and saw that."_

_"Sorry, Jake but it's true." I said._

_"I know, buddy, I know." Quil said._

_"Quil, stay out of this." Jake and I said at the same time._

_"Okay guys my shift is over I'm going to go find Embry so he can take over. Bye, guys." _I said heading towards Sam's and Emily's house. I went to a tree behind their house and phased.

* * *

"Embry? Where are you? It's time for your shift."

"Seth be quiet!" a voice hissed. I followed the voice and found Embry, the 6-foot- some squeezed in a cupboard.

"Embry, what are you doing?" I swear he is so childish.

"I'm playing hide-and-seek with Bryan and his hearing is almost as good as ours so be quiet!" Embry whispered.

"Bryan he's in the kith- oaf." Embry got out of the cupboard and tackled me. I don't know how he got out so fast. I heard footsteps running.

"Got ya Uncle Embry!" Bryan came and tackled him. "Now it's your turn!"

"Actually no it's not because it's time for Embry's shift so he has to go before Jake has a combustion."

"Fine but you better go before you get in trouble Uncle Embry." Bryan said all sorry like. Embry left.

"It's okay Bryan your playmate will be back in 4 hours."

"Can you play with me Uncle Seth?"

"Sorry buddy. I may be younger than Embry but I act older."

Just then Sam walked in and I could tell that he was mad.

"Seth get out there, the others caught the smell of a bloodsucker."

* * *

**Okay guys, sorry it's been a few days because I was waiting for people to vote but nobody did. If you would like to see something in any later chapter let me know. I would be glad to take your ideas.**

**Sorry **

**-Tiara**


	3. Stormy Grey

_Chapter 3: Stormy Grey_

**Okay guys:**

**I had writer's block already. So I enlisted help from stonecold. One of my readers and he helped a lot he actually came up with the idea of this chapter so I just developed it and added some of my style to it. So this is his SHOUTOUT. I want to say thank you to those who reviewed you are so helpful. Sorry it's been so long since I updated but it's because**

**1) I had writer's block. **

**2) My computer at home does not have Word and I don't like notepad.**

**3) My school had a snow day on Wednesday so I couldn't work on the story.**

**Well here's the story. It has both Seth's and Percy's P.O.V:**

* * *

_Seth's POV_

As we ran toward the bloodsucker I could hear the excited whispers from the younger wolves as we were running after it we noticed that it was headed toward the town maybe it was thirsty?

_"Maybe"_ said Jacob

We kept on. We noticed that we were getting closer. It was slowing down this gave me a bad feeling the other older wolves agreed with my thoughts. We came to a clearing with a small house and a vampire in the middle of it as we were about to attack a boy in a sea green shirt a black hoodie and blue jeans and a girl. Then the boy took out a sword with some words that I don't know on them. Wait, why a sword, they have to be supernatural too.

"What are you? An emposi?" the boy asked the vampire.

She heard me growl at the vampire.

"Uhhh… Percy, what are those?" She turned around and looked around at us and I instantly fell in love with her stormy grey eyes. Who has eyes that color? I had just imprinted.

* * *

_ Percy POV_

Well, we are lost thanks to my girlfriend but it's not really her fault. She read the map wrong but anyway here we are walking through a forest. Looking around I see mostly green but I can see through it. I see rain clouds above not that I mind that much I have always loved the rain. Annabeth not so much but hey ya can't please everyone I guess but as we keep walking we stumbled into a clearing with a man in the middle but I felt like there are more people than him but I set that feeling aside and waved at him as I did so I heard thunder rumble as it started to rain as soon as the rain touched my skin I felt my senses sharpen and I felt great. I took out Riptide.

"What are you? An emposi?" I asked the monster in front of me.

I heard a growl.

"Uhhh… Percy, what are those?" Annabeth asked me.

Then I heard her turn around and for some reason the gravity seemed to change. Then I turned around and I saw these gigantic wolves nearly 7 feet tall. Then I turned back to the emposi. As I was about to speak he vanished I could not see him but I knew where he was I could feel him move in the rain he was running at Annabeth. I balled up my fist turned and punched the man in the face so hard that it felt like his face gave way under my fist I looked down and noticed the man's face broken like stone and all I could think was FALCO PUNCH.

* * *

**Ok guys **

**Here's the story. I would like to mention again that stonecold helped me with the chapter. **

**Thank you. Please review with ideas and I will update more often.**

**-Tiara **


	4. You Aren't Normal

_Chapter 4: You aren't normal_

**Ok guys it's been a couple of days. But here is the chapter. I might have a couple of big moments in so pay attention. **

_Seth's P.O.V_

How did this boy who was definitely human, not a wolf or vampire, break a vampire's face? Vampires are like stone, only vampires and wolves can destroy vampires. I...I don't even know what to say. I know this boy and girl is human, I can smell them.

_"Seth," _Jacob's voice rings out in my inner monologue, "_we all know something is going on but you need tell us what is going on when you don't know."_ We were still in wolf form.

_"I'm sorry guys, but I just imprinted on that girl."_

_"We know," _they all said at once.

_"Wait, how?" _I asked_._

_"Seth, are we stupid?" _asked Sam.

_"Depends on who you're talking about."_

_"Well Seth most of us imprinted, so we know the look and the feel, remember? Does it ring any bells?" _ Asked Jared.

_"So Seth, how are you going to meet her?"_ Somebody said in a sing-song voice.

_"Embry, just shut up, ok? Remember I said drop it and you have to listen to me remember?"_

_"Why do I have to listen to you?"_

_"I rank higher than you in Jake's pack, remember?"_

_"Ok I'll drop it now."_ I was running home. I phased once I got close to my house."

* * *

"Mom," I called in a sing-song voice.

"Seth, is that you?" she came in to the kitchen where I was.

"Yeah."

"Why does it seem you're in such a happier mood than when you left?" This was unbelievable, since I'm in an extremely happy mood all the time. "Wait did you… imprint?"

"Yeah."

"So who is she?"

"I don't know. I never seen her around here before, she's not Quileute."

"Where did you meet her?"

"I didn't meet her, I saw her in the woods."

"Ohh…"

"Mom," I interrupted, "something strange happened when I met her and I want to make sense of it."

"Yeah, sweetie, what is it?"

"Ok, she was with her boyfriend."

"Right."

"And she had a dagger."

"Why a dagger?"

"No, idea, I think she planned on fighting the vampire who was about to eat her."

"Ok, continue."

"Her boyfriend had a sword, ok?" My mom nodded, "Then the vampire started to run and the boy punches the vampire in the face and instead of the boys whole arm breaking, the vampire's face breaks."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in but according to what you told me I don't know either, but I want to meet her."

"Sure but I have to meet her first."

"Of course dear, I gotta go see Charlie remember dinner is at his house. Tell Leah will ya?"

"Sure," I said "and Mom?" She turned and looked at me," I never forget anything that has to do with food."

She laughed. "Whatever, bye sweetie." Then she kissed my cheek.

"Bye, Mom," I called after her.

* * *

_Percy's P.O.V_

"Did you see those wolves," I asked, "They were HUGE!"

"Uh, Perce?" Annabeth asked.

"Huh?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"About what?"

"You know, how you broke that thing's face when you punched him because I knelt down and touched him and he was icy cold and felt like stone.

"Easy, adrenaline rush, he was coming towards you and my instincts kicked in." I came up with this lie because I really don't want her to know I have the Curse of Achilles again but I don't really want to lie to her but I have to. So I came up with a believable lie.

She ruined it by saying "I don't believe you."

"You know, ya should it's true."

"Ok." We stopped in the middle of a clearing. "Where should we go?"

"Uh, that way," pointing to the west, there's a house. Maybe there are some people who can help." I felt it in the rain.

We kept walking until we came across a huge house with lots of windows.

"I'm going to knock on the door. Stay here." I said. I go to knock but a 17 year old boy opened the door.

"You know your thoughts are loud, right?"

"Uh, how do you know that?" I asked. Annabeth was a little ways off so she couldn't hear us.

"I can read minds," he said.

"Fine, tell me what I'm thinking."

He leaned down and whispered, "You're thinking about the Curse of Achilles and you don't want her to know," nodding towards Annabeth. "Don't worry I won't tell her."

"Do you even know what the Curse of Achilles is?" I asked.

"Yeah who doesn't?"

"Fine, tell me."

"Do you want the whole story?" he asked, I nodded. "Achilles was an Ancient Greek hero, who was famous for his invulnerability. When one bathes in the River Styx, they will be granted the power to remain uninjured by any means. They must get their parent's blessing, however, before bathing in the river or it would kill whoever entered its' shores. When one bathes in it, the person must envision one thing that ties them to the living. They also must imagine a single spot on their body that will be vulnerable and a rope tying them to the mortal plane. If they do not do this they will turn into ash and be forever lost in the River Styx. Though not proven, the thing a person usually envisions is often someone close. Anyone who bears the Curse of Achilles is nearly invulnerable, except in one weak point. They also get highly increased strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, and fighting skills, also linking to their abilities, making it less tiresome to use immense powers. The most obvious weakness is the mortal spot the person chooses, as it remains the only place that can be injured. If this spot is even slightly injured, the person will die immediately. The less obvious weakness is a secondary function - in addition to gaining invulnerability, someone with the Curse of Achilles also gains extreme physical powers - heightened strength and reflexes - and a body that almost automatically fights. However, this places an enormous amount of stress on the body, requiring a warrior under the curse to be careful not to over-exert himself, which happens more quickly than before."

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"Well don't just stand there gawking, come in."

"Come on Annabeth." I called.

"Edward, are you scaring our guest?"

"I'm trying not to." Then I saw a very beautiful teenager come down the stairs. "Bella this is Percy and Annabeth and guys this is my wife Bella.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, Jake, come here we have guests." Bella said.

8 beautiful people came bounding down the stairs, none of them older than 30.

"This is Carlisle, my dad, Esme, my mom, my sisters Alice and Rosalie, my brothers Emmett and Jasper, my daughter, Renesmee, and her boyfriend and family friend Jacob. Guys this is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

"How do you know our last names?" Annabeth asked.

"Like I told Percy, I read minds," Edward said. "And don't worry; I know you two aren't normal."

* * *

**What's up guys?**

** I know it's been a while but I have been very very busy. I've been busy with Boces work. Buy any who heres another chapter I have another one wrote but I need to type it yet and my water decided to explode on that so I need to possibly rewrite it or decipher it. Read and Review please. I also got the paragraph about Achilles from the website:**

** wiki/Curse_of_Achilles**

**Thank you guys.**

**-Tiara**


	5. What I Am

_Chapter 5: What I am_

**Ok, guys!**

**I haven't updated in a while I am sorry for that but we had Winter Break so I wasn't able to update and then I was busy I have 4 essays to write in a week. This is just info it's not a pity party. I would like to apologize ahead of time. If you are fans of the wolves I am a little mean to them I am a fan too but I think it's funny.**

**So any who Here is the chapter. It is long. There is like 6 P.O.V's.**

* * *

_Jacob's P.O.V_

"What?! She's there?" Seth asked. For the last half of a day Seth has been obsessing over Annabeth. "What's her name since you got to meet her before I did?"

"Annabeth Chase, don't worry Seth you'll like her."

"I'm not worried about me liking her, I'm worried about her liking me she has a boyfriend ya know… hold on I'm almost there I'll talk to you when I arrive."

"Ok, see ya when you get here Seth." He hung up.

_"Yo Jake,"_ Everybody probably heard but Annabeth and Percy but you never know. I go running outside to meet Seth.

"Hey buddy, what's up," I asked Seth.

"Is she in there?" He asked.

"Yeah, but wanna what's weird, she's not normal, take a deep sniff."

"What is that smell?"

"Well, Seth it's her and Percy." I told him, "dude, she's not normal remember that. Okay."

"What are they?" He asked."

"No idea, they won't tell us but I think they are some supernatural creature, I don't know but we'll find out dude.

We head inside and I hear Edward playing the piano. I believe it is "Bella's Lullaby."

I whisper to Seth, "go" so low only he, the vamps, and I can hear it, I assume.

* * *

_Seth's P.O.V_

"Uh, Annabeth, Percy?" they both turn to look at the massive boy that I am not as big as Jacob, but still big.

"Yes," she asked.

"Can you guys follow me outside, I want to show you guys something." I said.

They had a puzzled look on their faces.

"Don't worry Jake said it was okay. Hey Annabeth don't be nervous."

"How do you know I'm nervous?"

"Well this has to do with what I'm about to tell or show you."

"And that is? Percy asked.

"Well I can hear your heartbeats."

"Let me guess, you're a vampire too?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh no, and I can smell you're guys aren't normal either so I know you guys will handle this genuinely well. Ok guys I want you guys to turn around and count to ten, ok go."

"1, 2, 3."

I stripped.

"4, 5, 6."

I felt my body trembling

"7, 8, 9, 10."

I phased.

Percy turned around first, "cool a lycan, woah."

"Honey, he could be dangerous, don't get too close." She goes to where I guess she keeps her dagger.

"Don't worry about me, you don't need to get your dagger, remember I have this." Then he holds up a ballpoint pen.

_"Woah, what's that do," _Embry asked.

I lay down and whimpered at Annabeth's feet.

"Ahh, Percy look he's just a sweetheart." She ruffled my fur.

I phased back and hunched over so they couldn't see anything," I said.

I put clothes back on. "You guys can turn back around."

"So a lycan?" asked Percy.

"Uh difference please?" asked Percy.

"The term "Lycan" comes from the ancient Greek myth of Lycaon who sacrificed his son to Zeus, who then cursed him by turning him into a wolf. Later the word "Lycan" was taken from it and was used as a synonym for werewolf. Children of the Moon change form only at night, and during the fullest phase of the moon. A shape shifter may choose to shift at any time."

"How do you know all this?" I asked Annabeth.

"Well, dear Seth, I am the smartest person you'll ever meet, unless you meet my brothers and sisters."

"Really, I know I'm the smartest person around here you'll meet, besides the Cullens."

"Prove it."

"Okay…" Then I started trembling.

* * *

_Annabeth's P.O.V_

"Well, dear Seth, I am the smartest person you'll ever meet, unless you meet my brothers and sisters." I said.

He had to come up with a smart-alecky comment like, "really, I know I'm the smartest person around here you'll meet, besides the Cullens."

"Prove it." I fired back.

"Okay…" he trailed off, then he started trembling, "get back I smell a bloodsucker." Then he shifted. I heard an ear piercing howl, I felt a cold wind and suddenly the Cullens were there along with 16 other wolves. I take out my dagger and Percy takes out Riptide.

A vampire came into the clearing.

"I thought I killed you, I punched you in the face and your face broke." Percy said.

"Really let me share a secret with you, I don't die off that easy." Then he started towards Percy. The wolves started to attack but I couldn't let them.

"Guys, STOP! Let Percy handle this. Let him show you what he can do."

"Percy took one swipe and the vampire lost its arm. Percy kept at this for 5 minutes. Then a hurricane started to form around him.

"How is he doing that? I've never seen anything like that in my 151 years as a vampire," Jasper said.

"Well I have heard him be called the greatest swordsman of my generation."

"He's definitely dead now," Percy called.

"Well set him on fire," said Edward.

"I wish Leo was here this…this thing would have been burnt."

"Who's Leo?" a big man asked.

"My cousin," Percy said.

I turn to 16 big men and a woman, 1 being Seth, 1 being Jacob, "shape shifters too?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Well I'm Sam, the other alpha, this is my pack. This is Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady, Blake, Steven, Daniel, and Zach."

"And in my pack are Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Dylan, Alex, John, and Brandon." Jacob said.

I'm assuming Embry is rude because he asked, "so what's wrong with you little people?"

"Jacob slapped him in the back of the head, "Be nice," Then his eyes fluttered over to Seth thinking Percy and I wouldn't catch it.

"Weird little things like you guys are a part of what's about what's about to go down." Paul said.

"Uh no we aren't because we are on a quest to find somebody." Percy said.

"Who?" Seth asked.

"No idea but we know her name is Ariella," I said. Then I heard a gasp and everybody looked at Alice. "What's wrong now?

"Alice sees the future, and I see by reading her mind. A girl is being held by the Volturi, Edward said.

"The Vol-who now? Asked Percy. That's my seaweed brain.

"The Volturi, they are the rulers of Italy, right now they are residing in Volterra," I said.

"What?! How do you know this?" asked Seth.

"Like I said I am the smartest person you will ever come across."

"But how do you know this?"

"I was in Italy last year, actually not just me, there was Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico and Coach Hedge, and my mom told me."

"What's your mom's name?" asked Seth.

"You don't need to know." I turned to him and gave him the death glare that sorta scares Percy.

He laughs, "Annabeth, do you seriously think that scares me? Look at me. I turn into a wolf for crying out loud, I've come across scarier things than a glare." Seth said matter- of- factly.

* * *

_Paul's P.O.V_

That weird chick gave Seth the death glare.

"Seth then laughs, "Annabeth, do you seriously think that scares me? Look at me. I turn into a wolf for crying out loud, I've come across scarier things than a glare." Seth said.

I myself think the little quarrel is a little funny so here I am laughing my head off. Then the next thing I knew I was slapped by Percy so hard that it hurt.

"Ow dude, do you have supernatural strength or something, because that should of hurt you more than it hurt me," then I thought of him punching the vampires face. "and the vampires face how should that of happened, it shouldn't, it doesn't."

"Well there's a secret that we might tell you."

* * *

_Seth's P.O.V_

They are getting ready to tell us. YES!

"So, what's up guys?"

"Guys all of you Bella, Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Renesmee, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Dylan, Alex, John, , Blake, Steven, Daniel, and Zach, even you Annabeth, you even need to sit down." Percy said. "Wow that's a lot, a big mouth. 27 names."

"Percy, why should I sit down?" Annabeth asked.

"Cause I have something to share with you."

"Percy, do you take me for an idiot? I already know you have the Curse of Achilles, but I wanted you to admit it to me. Did you not want me to know? Did you think I would be mad at you? But guess what? I'm even madder that you didn't tell me." She started crying and that hurt me a lot.

"Percy stay here and tell them while I go for a walk to clear my head." I waited for a minute before I followed her.

* * *

_Percy's P.O.V_

"Ok guys do you know what demi-gods are?" I said, "Wait don't answer that I want to answer it."

"What are demi-gods? Are they weird little people like you? What do you do?" asked Embry.

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't get mad at that at all. Heck, I was so mad I stopped the rain right where it was, spread my arms like a bird soaring, I jerked my hands forward I did this so fast that it only took a second. Then I started to form a hurricane around me.

"Now," I looked at everybody. "Who wants to insult me again?" Everybody shook their heads.

"So," Paul said or whispered, but I heard due to the curse, supersonic hearing, I can hear it. "How was your shower?" he asked Embry.

That's when I pelted Paul with the water. "I don't know," I told him. "How was yours?" I laughed evilly "I heard that perfectly Paul now can I finish talking." I asked. They all nodded again, "good."

"Now demigods are half god and half mortal. You know Greek gods or Roman gods they exist too."

"So what's the Curse of Achilles?" Embry asked. I rose up my hand and the water took a slow rise behind me. "Ok I'll let you finish." He cowered and tightened into a ball. I let the water retreat.

"As I was saying, gods exist, as for the Curse of Achilles, well, who knows who Achilles is?"

"A man," said Paul, I sent a wall of water at him and he just laughed.

"I mean seriously, besides the Cullens, I'm talking about you wolf-boys and I see the water is not working on Paul so I might have to use this." I take out a pen or Riptide "I will use this and don't think that I'm not afraid to use this." I clicked Riptide. "Ok, back to where I was. Achilles was the son of Peleus, a mortal, and a nymph, Thetis. When he was a baby his mother took him to the Underworld and dipped him in the River Styx, but she held him by the heel. Therefore came the term Achilles Heel and that is where a person with the Curse of Achilles is the most vulnerable. Ok guys any questions, now you guys can ask me any questions."

* * *

**Guys, **

**Please read and review. And can anybody guess who was captured by the Volturi? And why? Who should be the parent of Ariella?**


End file.
